The Ninja and the Breeder
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: This is an anniversary gift for BlueNovaNF! Happy 2 years! I don't own rights to Pokemon! OCXOC pairing!


Greetings, everyone! Welcome to this one-shot! Today is BlueNovaNF and mine's 2 year wedding anniversary! I can't believe it's been that long already! While he's at work, I thought I might put a little something together! Hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I don't own rights to _Pokemon_!

* * *

 **Ninja Stars and Eeveelutions**

The mid-morning sunlight spilled into a tent that nestled between two slabs of stone and onto the face of a trainer. She sat up slowly, blinking away the sleep. Her hazel eyes slowly brought the interior of the tend into focus and was instantly awake at the sight of the empty sleeping bag next to her. A pokemon appeared in the entry way, it's glossy black coat and blue markings bringing a smile to her face. "Good morning, Midnight." The Umbreon purred loudly as she drew it into her lap and began to nuzzle it. She was from a family of Eevee breeders and had personally raised every member that was on her team. Since she wasn't a competitor trainer, she was allowed to carry more than six pokeballs and always had her team with her. Her name was Rosetta Lyre...at least that's what it was before she met Eclipse Nightstar four years ago. She had met him shortly after beginning her journey and he had begged for a battle. She had tried her best to deter him but he had insisted. The ending result was something that neither would expect. Their last pokemon, which so happened to be their closest partners, fought until they both collapsed from exhaustion. A smile wormed it's way onto her face as she looked at her digital communicator. "It's already been two years since we both said 'I do'."

Midnight purred, nuzzling her trainer's hand and stepping out of the tent to keep watch as Rosetta changed. The shiny pokemon's ears perked as a pokemon appeared on the horizon. It was pitch black and was moving at an incredible speed. There was only one pokemon that her trainer knew that could move that fast. The Umbreon stood as it came to a stop before her and greeted the pokemon with a nuzzle. The Greninja bowed lowly, casting a look towards the tent and earning a nod. He pulled something from the pouch that was on the strap that hung off his shoulder, revealing a single white rose that had a note wrapped around the thornless stem. Midnight perked up and gently took it, nodding in understanding, and turned to face the tent as Greninja disappeared in a leaf tornado.

Rosetta stepped out of the tent, swinging a small satchel over her shoulder. Her cinnamon colored hair was pulled up into a messy bun, the wind seemed to play with her knee length chevron patterned dress. The light turquoise and white colored patterns made her medium dark skin seem to glow and the sweetheart neckline combined with the semi-fit dress accentuated her lean build. On her feet she wore strappy brown sandals that had multiple charms hanging from each that she had added herself. Each one represent a life event or someone she cared for. Noticing the flower in Midnight's mouth, she knelt and gently took it. "Where'd you find this?" she asked, blinking as she spotted the note and opened it. The messy cursive confirmed her suspicion that it was from Eclipse and what he had written made her smile grow: _I couldn't find a silver one so I hope a white one works_. "I wonder what he could be planning," she chuckled, lifting the rose to her face and breathing deeply.

 **...**

Greninja wove it's way through the wilderness, his eyes locked on a fixed location up ahead. He entered a clearing just outside of a town and slid to a stop in front of a tall figure. His trainer was Eclipse Nightstar, a renowned trainer known for his martial art and military mixed training style. "That's got to be your best time yet," Eclipse smiled, fist pumping his starter pokemon. Dressed in gray colored cargo shorts and a black athletic tee, he gave off strong vibes of someone who could bring the hammer down when necessary. "How long do you think it will take her figure it out?" The Greninja gave him a pointed look. "Yeah, you're right. She's a smart one, so it shouldn't take very long."

 **...**

The note went on to say that he had been called to the nearest town to help with a tournament. This wasn't the first time this had happened and she knew how much he enjoyed being asked to help with these sort of things. She would be lying if she said that a small part of her wasn't the tiniest bit sad that he had been called away on this special day, but she wasn't going to let it stop her from getting things done. "We should get started, shouldn't we?" Midnight perked and headbutted her leg before leading the way towards the nearby fresh water spring. "I think it should be done sometime this afternoon."

There, next to sparkling water's edge, sat a small trunk that matched the water's crystalline blue. She knelt and checked it's contents, nodding as she found everything to be in place then pulled out seven pokeballs. "Come on out, everyone! It's time to get to work!" In a flurry of sparkles, her entire team appeared in a line before her. Vaporeon, Espeon, and Sylveon rushed to greet her, showering her with gentle licks and nuzzles. Glaceon, Flareon, and Jolteon waited patiently for her to recover before making their way forward to greet her as well. Leafeon, however, hung back slightly from the others and shyly peeked out from behind a rock. "It's okay, little one," Rosetta cooed softly, holding out a hand towards the newest member of her team. The little Eevee had evolved not too long ago and was still getting used to her new evolution. "It's only us." Ever so slowly, the timid natured pokemon made it's way to the trainer until it's cheek hesitantly brushed her outstretched hand. "I'm going to need your help today. Think you're up to it?" It looked up and nodded. "Great! Let's get started!"

Vaporeon and Glaceon took their place near the water as Espeon took a stance atop the cluster of rocks. Jolteon and Flareon moved to the shade a few yards away while Sylveon, Leafeon, and Midnight took their place next to Rosetta. "Vape, use Aura Beam! Crystal, you use Ice Shard! Amour and Midnight, use Moonblast and Shadow Ball on the point where they collide! Oracle, use Psychic to condense the whole thing as tightly as you can!" Her eyes followed each attack as they collided above the water, creating a multicolored orb that seemed to crystallize. "Quick! Blossom, use Stone Edge!" Rosetta ducked as the orb suddenly shattered upon the attack's hit and smiled. "Great job, everyone!" Slipping to the ground, she opened the trunk as each of her pokemon approached. In their mouths appeared to be shards of rock and stone. She pulled out a slab of black granite and laid it out on the ground where the rocks and store were placed. "Static and Passion, you're up!" The two nodded. "Use Ember until they are bright red and then use Pin Missile while Vape uses Rain Dance!"

 **...**

"Great job, Greninja!" Eclipse praised as his pokemon defeated their fourth opponent on it's own. He blinked as the water pokemon's shifted towards the sky. There were clouds gathering towards the south, where they had set up camp. "I guess she's doing a little training herself, huh?" He glanced at the clock as they left the arena. It was time that he sent his next gift. No sooner had the thought formed that one of his pokemon approached. "Hey, there, Lucario. Did you get what I asked?" It nodded and held up a small bag. "Awesome. Think you can make it there and back before the next challenger?" Eclipse chuckled as it seemed to smirk and disappeared into the crowds. "Guess that answers my question."

 **...**

She grinned as the smoke cleared, revealing crystal-like droplets. "These look great, everyone! Awesome job!" A movement near the tent caught her pokemons' attention and made a dash after the pokemon that hovered near the tent entrance before taking off. Curious, the pokemon began to search the tent then dashed back to their trainer, a small bag swinging between Midnight and Amour. "What do you have there? I don't remember seeing that in our things earlier." Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of the emblem on the bag. "No way! When did he find the time to-" An aura sphere appearing over her head answered her question. "I should have known that he sent Lucario, he knows exactly what I like from Palmer's Old Time Candy Shoppe." Opening the bag, she felt her mouth water as she spotted the refrigerated box containing chocolate and vanilla covered strawberries as well as a separate box containing various covered pretzels. She noticed her pokemons' interest in the items and opened the pretzels and made careful selections tailored to each pokemon's preferences before holding them out. "What are you all waiting for? Let's dig in!"

As they munched on the snacks that Eclipse had sent, she examined each droplet with a careful eye. She had gotten into charm making a few years ago while they had visited Geosenge Town. One of the shop keepers happened to be offering a class to beginning and she had decided to put her own twist to things. Surprisingly, the shop owner was impressed with her work and offered a business agreement: Rosetta creates the stones and send them to the shop owner to be made into accessories or jewelry. It wasn't until after their marriage that she found out the shop keeper was a distant relative of Eclipse's. Talk about coincidences. Her craftsmanship had gotten a lot better over time and had even learned a few different methods of making her own charms to sell during their travels. "These look like the best ones yet, everyone!"

She gasped as water splashed against her back, soaking her instantly. Her eyes instantly found the culprit hiding behind Amour's blue ribbons. "Thank you for volunteering to help polish these, Vape." The Vaporeon made a bubbling sound as it came out of hiding and sheepishly stepped forward. "Don't worry, I'll help you polish them. I'm just going to slip into my swim suit so I'll be right back." With a wave, she disappeared into the tent. Her movements stalled as her eyes fell on the rose that she had placed in the shadows and a twinge of sadness entered her heart. She shook it away though and thought instead of preparing his gift as she slipped into a wine red and light turquoise floral tankini.

 **...**

Eclipse smiled as Lucario appeared next to him. "Hey, you made it. We're almost up, so I hope you're ready." He earned a growl and smirk. "So she really liked it, huh?" An image of water flooded his mind's eye as well as her wearing the floral tankini. "You're kidding me... of all times for her to go swimming it had to be when I'm _not_ there." He visibly drooped as his pokemon sighed. They had all taken a liking toward Rosetta upon meeting her and didn't like being away from her any more than their trainer did. That's why they were all attempting to get this tournament finished and get back to her as quickly as possible. "Alright, guys, this is the second to last battle. Up next is the rotating battle stage: Greninja, Blaze, and Lucario are up. The final battle is a three-on-three, which means Darkrai, Charizard, and Dragonite are left for the final round. As soon as your rounds are done, hurry and get the supplies I told you about. Got it?" They all nodded. "Alright. Let's go!"

 **...**

"You two stop that right now! You both are pretty, so quit your fighting already," she giggled as Passion and Crystal glared at her. You would never think that they would fight like they do about appearance since they were boys but they took a lot of pride in how they looked. Blinking, she waived Crystal over. He carefully made his way around the water towards where she was resting next to the rock formation that was the source of the spring. His bangs were getting a little long and he had enough trouble with others thinking that he was a girl so she usually trimmed them when they got to a certain length and then he usually froze it so it stood upright. With a quick swipe from the scissors that were in the trunk, the bangs were now a quarter inch long. Crystal nuzzled her briefly before bounding to the water's edge and peering in, quickly freezing them upright. "There, good as new." She fell into the water as something wrapped around her leg, causing the resulting splash to drench Blossom who had been sunbathing. Oracle had seen it coming so she had easily dodged to the left before a drop could touch her lilac fur. Rosetta broke the surface and wrapped her arms around Vape as she swam by "innocently". Jolteon moved to Blossom's side and helped clean her up with a soft thunderwave and earned a grateful nuzzle. Amour moved to cuddle with Oracle, who had taken her place in the shade, and wrapped her ribbons around them both as they began to snooze.

Midnight, however, had her attention on something in the distance. She could vaguely hear the distant sounds of cheering. That was the direction that Eclipse had disappeared toward when he left this morning and it was the same direction that Greninja and Lucario had gone. She had been told that when Blaziken appeared, she was supposed to find a way to lead Rosetta anywhere away from the campsite. Her ears perked as three figures appeared on the horizon. The second they came into focus, she darted past the tent and slid to a stop at the water's edge, the dress draped over her body. The others instantly caught on to the Umbreon's motives and quickly returned to their pokeballs as Rosetta slipped the dress on. "You're right, we still need to go and get the chain for it. Thanks for reminding me, Midnight. Let's get going." Tucking the pokeballs into her satchel as well as a small bundle of cloth, she quickly moved to follow Mightnight as she bounded down the road leading to town.

 **...**

"That took a lot longer than I liked," Eclipse huffed, handing a few bags to Dragonite before telling him to go on ahead. "Alright, any second now, Lucario should be-" His words halted as an image of the campsite flashed before his eyes. "Alright, everything is good to go at the camp. As soon as Dragonite gets there, the food can be laid out and the drinks poured. It wasn't easy, but he had found her favorite wines and had used the arena's kitchen to prepare dinner so it just needed to be warmed up over the campfire. Everything was going smoothly, so it wouldn't be long now before-

"Eclipse, there you are!" He turned and managed to catch her in time as she threw her arms around his neck. His eyes widened as her soft lips captured his own in a quick sweet kiss before she leaned back and smiled. "How did the tournament go? You gave the competitors a fighting chance, didn't you?"

"What can I say?" he shrugged, hugging her tightly. "I wanted to get back to you as quickly as possible, so I couldn't hold back even if I wanted to. When I heard that you went swimming, I lost all thought of battling." She rolled her eyes, giggling as he kissed her forehead. "So what are you doing in town?"

"Midnight brought me," she simply stated, stepping back and collecting the shiny pokemon in her arms. "That's alright, since I needed to come into town anyway." His head tilted in curiosity as she placed the Umbreon in his arms while pulling something from the satchel and wrapped her arms around his neck once more. She took a step back and surveyed her work. The chain, which was made of pure silver, really complimented the charm that she had worked on all year: it was the shape of a black wolf howling at the crystal moon. "Happy anniversary, Eclipse."

Midnight jumped down from his arms as he studied the charm. All the long nights that she had spent staying up late and her refusal to tell him why suddenly made sense. He reached forward and drew her to his chest as he kissed the top of her head. "I love it, thank you so much." She something about being glad that he liked it when the clock tower began to chime. "And now it's time for my surprise." He called forth Charizard, who nuzzled Rosetta in greeting, and helped her and Midnight onto his back. "I hope you're ready for the best pasta in the world." His palm collided with his face as Charizard rumbled softly as they took to the sky and she turned to face him. "Looks like I let the cat out of the bag..." Shrugging, he confessed that he and his pokemon had found many of her favorite things whenever they had time between matches and that there was a picnic waiting for them at the campsite. "I made you're favorite: garlic Parmesan chicken and shrimp Alfredo with bowtie pasta. We even managed to find your favorite wines and snacks. I know that traveling with me has been pretty rough, so I wanted to take this chance to tell you how much I love you and appreciate that you agreed to stay by my side."

Rosetta couldn't believe what she was hearing! The only time he had gone all the way like this was to propose to her! She wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. "Eclipse," she smiled resting her forehead against his as they parted for air. "and I love you too. I couldn't imagine where I would be without you and I don't want to. You fill every day with adventure and smiles, and it doesn't matter to me if we end up in the hospital more times than a normal person ever would. I wouldn't trade it for the world." She kissed him once more as the campsite came into view, winking. "Now where's this 'best pasta in the world'?"

* * *

And there we go! I love you, BlueNovaNF!


End file.
